


A Roll of the Dice

by SapphicAngst



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: Bernie Wolfe - Freeform, F/F, berena - Freeform, holby city - Freeform, serena campbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAngst/pseuds/SapphicAngst
Summary: What might have happened after Serena told Ric, "it isn't a man"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, just pondering where to go next

* * *

As Ric and Serena sat at the bar in Albie’s toasting to “another roll of the dice”, Ric glanced over Serena’s shoulder and saw Bernie walk in, glancing around hopefully. She caught his eye, looking a little awkward. She walked towards them and Serena's head filled with a familiar scent as Bernie casually laid a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp. “Mind if I join you?” she asked. Serena watched, enthralled at the way she slowly straddled a spare bar stool.    
   
“So Ric, are you still buying? I’ll have a whiskey thanks. Double.” He signalled to the barman and as he paid he got up to leave, theatrically looking at his watch. “I think I’m going to call it a night. Have a good evening ladies.” He said with a slight wink at Serena, who glared at him desperately. “No Ric, you don’t need to leave on my account.” said Bernie. “Oh, you know what they say, ‘three’s a crowd’”. Serena could have punched him. They both watched him leave then Bernie turned to Serena, “you told him about us, didn’t you?” Serena looked steadily into her eyes. “What could I possibly tell him?" She asked, more sharply than she had intended. "there isn’t an ‘us’… is there?" The question hung in the air between them.   
   
Bernie downed her double, avoiding eye contact and they sat in silence for a while. “So, do you want another drink?” Serena asked, “or…” “Or, we could have a glass at my place?” Bernie blurted, surprising them both. "I'll drive." “Sounds good,” said Serena entranced as she watched Bernie slide slowly off her stool. 


	2. Chapter 2

The loaded silence in the car was mercifully broken by Serena's phone ringing. "Hello Jason... yes I am still out... yes, with Mr Griffin," she blushed, avoiding Bernie's smile. "Are you enjoying your evening with Alan...? Oh I forgot its curry night. Enjoy... Yes, of course if you want to stay the night, that will be fun... No, I'm sure Alan will find you a toothbrush..." Bernie could not read Serena's expression in the darkness. "Ok, got to go. See you tomorrow." She squeaked as she hung up and sat staring at the phone.   
   
"Mr Griffin, huh?" Bernie said teasingly. "Shut up." said Serena as she put her face in her hands. "What am I doing?" She whispered. "Going with the flow," Bernie replied, placing her hand gingerly on Serena's knee. She took it away quickly when she felt Serena tense. "I'm sorry," Serena sighed, "I'm just a little nervous." Bernie smiled reassuringly. "It’s just a drink Serena. It’s not... I don’t... I mean, it’s whatever you want. Just relax, ok? You’ve been in my car before." "Yes, but everything is different now, isn’t it? Things changed that day in theatre. For me, anyway. You seemed happy to forget it. Just keep it confined to theatre, right?" They pulled up to a red light and Bernie hoped the glare would hide her flushed cheeks. She could feel Serena’s eyes on her, trying to read her. “I got scared,” she whispered with embarrassment, staring up at the red light, willing it to change so they could keep moving. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic, with so much emotion filling the confined space.   
   
"And you think I’m not scared?" Serena laughed nervously, staring into the darkness. “I told you, this is the first time I have ever felt anything like this and I have been driving myself crazy thinking about it. About us.” Part of her wanted to open the car door and run into that darkness, but she couldn't tear herself away from the woman beside her. The light turned green and the car turned into Bernie's road and up to her house. 


	3. Chapter 3

As they stepped inside Bernie flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. “shit,” She huffed. “These bloody electrics have been on the blink for weeks. I’ll find the fuse box. Make yourself at home.” Bernie disappeared and Serena hung up her jacket and bag, then found her way in the dusky light to the kitchen. Unsure what to do, she walked to the window and looked into the overgrown garden. She took a deep breath and made a decision. She would find an excuse to leave, get a taxi home, have a very large glass of wine and a cold shower and with any luck everything would be back to normal in the morning.   
   
"Here," said a voice behind her. She turned and Bernie was holding a small lit candle. The way her face flickered in the cinnamon candle light took her breath away. Bernie held it out and Serena reached to take it, looking deeply into her eyes. While there was no electricity in the house, as their fingers met she felt the electricity coursing between them. She pulled away, hoping the candle light would hide her blushes. It didn't.   
   
Bernie cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Have you eaten?" She asked, turning away. "The fridge is dead so I have no food," she laughed, opening a drawer and pulling out various take-away menus. "Plan B?" Serena opened her mouth to say she would order a taxi, but closed it again. While Bernie was on the phone to the restaurant, she pointed to a bottle on the counter. At least Shiraz doesn't need to be chilled. Serena found a couple of glasses, finally relaxing at the welcome glug of wine pouring from the bottle and the familiar scent blossoming from the glasses. Her mind was made up.   
   
While Bernie was ordering from the menu on the counter she felt an arm gingerly reach around and place a glass in front of her, brushing against her waist, causing her to gasp. She could feel the warmth of Serena's body behind her but could not bring herself to turn around. She struggled to concentrate while finishing the order. As she hung up she said, still facing the counter, "I meant what I said in the car. I don't expect anything..."  
   
“I know,” breathed Serena as she pulled Bernie's collar aside, laying gentle kisses along her shoulder and slowly up her neck, her other hand resting on her hip. "Do you want me to stop?" Serena whispered. "Oh god no," Bernie sighed, reaching her hand behind her to run her fingers through Serena's short hair, before turning and meeting her lips with hers. They both purred as their tongues touched for the first time, the sweet taste of wine on their lips. Serena's hands took on a life of their own, the need for Dutch courage slipping away as her blouse slipped to the floor.   
   
Bernie pulled her own top over her head, throwing it away. Serena saw the dancing shadows highlighting the lines of Bernie's big, macho army muscles and her many scars, shining silver against her black bra. She drank in the sight, watching her own fingers trailing from Bernie's neck, between her breasts and down her abdomen, resting on the belt of her jeans.  
   
She paused, unsure what to do next. She looked up and met Bernie's beautiful eyes as a glass of Shiraz was pushed into one hand and she was led by the other into the lounge. Bernie placed the lit candle on the coffee table, sat on the sofa and signalled for Serena to join her. As she sat she gulped her wine hurriedly before placing it next to the candle. Bernie shuffled closer and placed her hand on Serena’s thigh. “Is this ok?” she asked. Serena answered by reaching forward and meeting Bernie’s lips with such force that she was pushed backwards until they were both lying on the sofa.  
   
As they kissed, Bernie gingerly ran a hand up under Serena’s camisole. She didn’t want Serena to feel rushed, but the need to touch her, to feel her skin was overwhelming. Serena sat up and pulled her top over her head and threw it to the floor. “I have tried so hard not to imagine this,” said Bernie, as Serena fiddled with the clasps on her bra. “I tried not to think of you this way, but I was fooling myself.”   
   
“What were you trying not to imagine?” asked Serena playfully as Bernie’s bra was cast aside. “This?” she teased as she gently kissed her neck. “This?” as fingers caressed one hard nipple. “Or this?” as she ran her fingers up the zip on Bernie’s jeans, watching her close her eyes as the breath caught in her throat.  
   
“Well I have imagined this, Ms Wolfe. Many times. But I don’t want to imagine any more.” Serena sat up and undid the belt on Bernie’s jeans, pulling them off and revealing matching knickers. These were also thrown to the floor. Things were moving a lot faster than Bernie had expected or hoped for, but she wanted Serena to be in control. Suddenly Serena paused. With a man she would know exactly what to do next, but here, astride a naked female form, she suddenly felt lost.  
   
Bernie decided she should offer some guidance, so she took Serena’s hand and, looking her straight in the eye, placed it between her legs. They both let out a moan as Serena’s fingers found the wetness that she had imagined night after night. She could feel her own wetness soaking through her underwear. As if reading her mind, Bernie undid Serena's trousers, plunging a hand into her knickers. Serena cried out as she felt herself being filled by Bernie's experienced fingers and began riding them, rocking her hips backward and forward, while trying to mirror Bernie's fingers with her own.

Both women were in ecstasy, writhing against each other, their breath quickening as the rhythm became faster. They could each feel tiny muscles contracting around their fingers as they both felt the moment coming.

At that moment there was a loud knock at the front door. "Now? Really??" Serena laughed, but as she moved to sit up Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and growled, "don't you dare stop touching me." Serena obeyed and the thought of the delivery man standing on the doorstep disappeared from her mind as it was instead filled with the sound of Bernie's climax, shortly followed by her own. They both collapsed, breathing heavily as there was another knock. Serena groaned as she rolled off the sofa and picked up a blanket, wrapping it around her. "This Chinese had better be worth it." She sighed as she reached the front door.   
  
As she thanked the delivery driver he looked over her shoulder in amazement. She turned to see Bernie walk into the kitchen, naked, holding the tiny candle. She felt hunger growing, but not from her stomach. She shut the door in the man's disappointed face and followed the candlelight.


End file.
